Doce Luna
by Debora Dumbledore
Summary: Harry ganha um presente muito especial no seu aniversário de namoro. NC-17. Completa. Reviews, please!


DOCE LUNA  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
N/A: esta é minha primeira fic NC-17, e por isso ela saiu miudinha. Se você se sente ofendido com este tipo de material (com cenas de sexo heterossexual explícito), por favor, não siga em frente! A quem ler, por favor mande reviews (críticas, elogios, qualquer coisa, mas mande!).  
  
Spoilers: TODOS os livros, incluindo Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry se sentia extremamente idiota enquanto andava vendado e coberto pela capa de invisibilidade pelos corredores de Hogwarts. 'Graças a Merlin' pensava ele 'que todo mundo já está dormindo.' Ele estava sendo guiado, no meio da noite, por sua namorada Luna. Ela havia dito que tinha uma grande surpresa para ele, que ele não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia ser, mas aguardava ansioso.  
  
Haviam se conhecido no quinto ano, e se aproximaram no decorrer do sexto. Agora, a poucos dias do Natal, estavam completando um ano de namoro. Harry estava extremamente feliz, pois o jeito diferente de Luna era exatamente o que lhe impressionava nela. E ela era bonita afinal de contas. Cabelos loiro-escuros e com olhos expressivos, ela já estava com um corpo bem formado, se tornando uma mulher bonita.  
  
"Estamos quase chegando!" Ela falou de um jeito travesso enquanto o puxava pelas mãos. "Pronto, fique parado aí um minutinho."  
  
Harry escutou ela murmurar alguns feitiços e logo ele foi preenchido pelo calor e luminosidade da lareira acesa. Ele também pode ouvir uma música romântica (meio melosa na opinião dele) começar a tocar. Enquanto Luna continuava a se movimentar dentro da sala, com os olhos dele ainda vendados, um aroma alcançou suas narinas, fazendo-o inebriar-se com ele. Não sabia exatamente qual era o cheiro, mas o incenso era delicioso. E nesse ambiente ele estava ficando cada vez mais relaxado. Não sabia o que seria exatamente, mas já estava adorando a surpresa.  
  
E de repente fez-se a luz. Harry olhou boquiaberto para o quarto no qual estavam. Era um ambiente amplo, com uma lareira na parede a sua direita que iluminava praticamente todo o lugar. Mas Luna havia caprichado. Muitas velas vermelhas se estendiam pelo chão, ajudando a compor o clima. Logo a frente da Lareira, havia um grande tapete de lã e um confortável sofá. De encontro a parede do lado esquerdo de Harry, havia uma enorme cama de casal, com lençóis também vermelhos a cobrindo.  
  
Mas o que mais espantava o garoto de dezessete anos, era decididamente, a namorada. Ele olhava bobo para ela. Ela havia prendido seus cabelos de modo que alguns fios lhe escapavam e emolduravam sua face, agora rubra. Ela não estava mais vestindo as vestes da escola, e sim uma finíssima camisola. De alças finas, a camisola era vermelha e extremamente sexy. Principalmente pelo conteúdo revelado pela transparência do tecido. O colo nu, exceto pelo delicado colar, presente de Harry, estava arfando de ansiedade enquanto dois olhos gulosos a percorriam. Os seios firmes moviam-se apenas com a respiração da garota e eram seguidos por uma barriga lisinha, que para surpresa de Harry, exibia um piercing trouxa no umbigo. Ela ainda escondia sua feminilidade com uma calcinha, também vermelha e muito pequena, mas grande o suficiente para que Harry estivesse doido para arranca-la dali. As coxas bem torneadas continuavam num belo par de pernas que terminavam com pés delicadamente pousando em sandálias de um salto altíssimo.  
  
"Vem! Esta é a grande surpresa, é o meu presente." Chamou ela, puxando ele novamente pelas mãos em direção à cama.  
  
Quando chegaram a ela, finalmente se beijaram, primeiro suavemente, com amor. Mas logo esse beijo deu lugar a um mais violento, apaixonadamente selvagem. Enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam e exploravam com profundidade cada canto da boca um do outro, os corpos já começavam a responder ao estímulo. Harry, que estava comportadamente com as mãos na cintura da garota, foram às suas nádegas, acariciando-as, apalpando-as. Enquanto isso Luna tirou a capa e começava a desabotoar a camisa do namorado. O beijo foi interrompido pela súbita falta de ar que os acometeu, e Harry aproveitou para fazer Luna deitar-se sobre a cama. Ele lhe tirou as sandálias, beijando demoradamente seus pés, provocando-lhe arrepios por toda a espinha.  
  
Ele tirou seus próprios sapatos e as calças, e seguiu seus beijos por toda a perna de Luna, como se seguindo um rastro até a alcançar a calcinha dela. Ela terminara de lhe tirar a camisa e agora beijava todo o seu peito nu e bem definido. Harry a interrompeu com um beijo intenso, e sua mão agora corria o corpo dela até a alça da camisola, que ele começou a baixar. Ele interrompeu o beijo por um instante, achando mais fácil lhe tirar a camisola por cima, já que agora ela estava montada sobre ele. Ao livrar-se do tecido, rolou com ela na cama, deixando-a por baixo. Começando com delicados beijinhos e carícias, ele desceu do pescoço até os seios dela, demorando-se no bico de cada um. Ele rapidamente notou que, ao mordiscar com um pouco mais de força, ela gemia inebriada de prazer.  
  
Ela então rolou novamente na cama, voltando a ficar por cima, e retirou a cueca dele. O pênis dele já estava duro e pulsante, esperando por ela. Luna então começou a beija-lo no umbigo, criando uma expectativa, enquanto suas mãos passeavam na virilha dele. Ela finalmente o abocanhou passando a língua devagar na ponta, o fazendo enlouquecer principalmente quando iniciou movimentos de entra-e-sai. Ela estava deixando ele alucinado enquanto acariciava seus testículos e o chupava com gosto, até que ele mesmo não agüentou, gozando na boca dela. Mas sua excitação só cresceu ao ver que ela lambia tudo que havia pingado com prazer.  
  
Se controlando, ele achou que hora finalmente de retribuir o esforço e carinho dela. Tirou a calcinha dela com carinho e começou a beijar sua virilha, indo vagarosamente para sua intimidade. Ela estava molhada de excitação e a demora dele a enlouquecia. Harry começou então a lamber e brincar com o clitóris dela, fazendo com que ela tivesse alguns espasmos de prazer. Mas ele sempre parava quando via ele começar a tremer, fazia de propósito, queria sentir ela o desejando desesperadamente para realizar os seus desejos.  
  
Cansando da brincadeira, ele finalmente deitou-se sobre ela, mas não parou de provoca-la. Acariciava o clitóris dela com seu pênis, enquanto mordiscava novamente seus seios. Mais e mais ela abria as pernas, desejando, esperando, implorando para recebe-lo dentro dela. Harry então a surpreendeu penetrando-a rapidamente, colocando seu membro até o final. Sentindo ela vibrar de êxtase, ele iniciou os movimentos vagarosamente, fazendo ela entrar no ritmo e encaixando seus quadris. Não demorou e eles estavam num ritmo frenético, com os corpos cansados e suados, mas que não podiam parar. Ele segurou o seu próprio orgasmo enquanto trabalhava nela, e os dois puderam finalmente gozar juntos.  
  
Ambos tinham as respirações pesadas e os corações acelerados, como se tivessem corrido uma maratona. Mas o espírito de ambos estava completo e relaxado pelo amor que sentiam. Ele retirou-se de cima dela deitando-se ao lado. Harry aninhou Luna em seu peito contente com o presente que havia recebido. Com certeza ele não esqueceria como foi a primeira vez entre eles.  
  
FIM 


End file.
